Halloween 2011
by Sanrever
Summary: OS : C'est Halloween, que s'est il passé ce jour là qui n'a pas été dit dans ma fic Les choix de la vie


Bonjour, voici un petit OS qui se situe vers la fin de ma fic "Les choix de la vie".

Personnages : AJ junior, Enya, Mattie, Chloé et Mac

Résumé : C'est Halloween, que s'est il passé ce jour là qui n'a pas été dit dans ma fic « Les choix de la vie »

Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

Fic écrite pour le défi d'Halloween!sur le forum JAGfanforum Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Halloween 2011**

 **31 octobre 2011**

 **6H30**

 **Maison de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **San Diego**

Enya et AJ étaient déjà debout, excités comme des puces. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween, mais surtout ils allaient peut-être réussir là où tant d'autres avaient échoué.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et préparèrent le petit déjeuné. Lorsque Mac descendit, elle en resta stupéfaite. Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Mac emmena Enya et AJ à l'école et partit travailler. À chaque pause ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans la cour, et aujourd'hui le sujet de prédilection était leur fameux plan.

_ Tonton était assez pessimiste, mais j'espère que pour une fois il ne va pas faire marche arrière!

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? Il aime ma maman!

_ Oh que oui! Mais ma mère dit que tous les deux ils ne savent pas communiquer!

_ Oh! Et ben j'espère que maman sera gentille avec lui!

_ Je l'espère aussi!

_ AJ! Merci de m'aider!

_ Enya? Amis pour la vie?

_ Amis pour la vie!

La journée se passa très bien, Mac vint les chercher à la sortie de l'école et ils rentrèrent à la maison pour la soirée d'Halloween.

Enya avait décidé de se déguiser en petit elfe de la forêt. Mac lui avait fait un joli costume avec différents verts pastel et deux petites ailes, sans oublier les deux oreilles pointues.

AJ, quant à lui, avait choisi de revêtir le costume du Comte Dracula, une belle cape et des dents bien pointues.

Mattie et Chloé arrivèrent vers 18H, elles aussi déguisées. Mattie s'était déguisée en Charlie Chaplin, quant à Chloé elle se fit remonter les bretelles par Mac.

_ Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça?

_ Ben si pourquoi?

_ Chloé! Tu as vu comment tu es habillée!

_ Ben oui et alors?

_ Tu n'as pratiquement rien sur toi!

_ Bon ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si Wonder Woman ne portait pas un costume avec plus de tissu!

_ Moi je la trouve jolie Chloé!

_ Merci AJ!

_ Bon passons! Alors les filles, vous faites bien attention aux enfants! Vous faites la tournée des maisons et vous ne rentrez pas trop tard!

_ T'inquiète! On gère!

_ Oui Mac! Ça va aller! Allez va te préparer où tu vas être en retard et Ha…

_ Jen n'aime pas attendre!

_ Ok bonne soirée les enfants, à demain! Je pense que vous serez couchés quand je rentrerais.

_ Ok! Passes une bonne soirée!

_ Bisous maman!

_ Bisous mon ange!

_ Ah non! Je suis un elfe aujourd'hui!

_ Passes une bonne soirée mon petit elfe des bois!

Mac monta se préparer, elle avait hâte de passer cette soirée de détente avec Jen, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mac partit toute joyeuse à son rendez-vous ne se doutant pas une seconde de ce qui l'attendait.

De leur côté, les enfants s'amusaient comme des fous. Mattie et Chloé menaient l'expédition d'une main de maître. Elles avaient pris pas mal de munitions et tous les quatre s'amusaient à lancer des confettis, des ballons d'eau ou de farine et même des œufs. Vers 21H cette petite bande de joyeux entremetteurs décida d'aller jeter un œil au restaurant pour voir si tout se passait bien. Là ils restèrent un moment à regarder par la fenêtre. Harm et Mac discutaient tranquillement, ils ne s'étaient pas encore étripés. Satisfaits de voir que leur plan se passait à merveille, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison en n'oubliant pas d'effrayer tous les passants.

Une fois rentrés, Chloé et Mattie avaient organisé une deuxième partie de soirée pour les enfants. Les jeux traditionnels d'Halloween étaient de mise. AJ fit rigoler tout le monde en passant plus de vingt minutes à essayer d'attraper une pomme avec ses dents. Mais le clou de la soirée fût quand Chloé voulu faire la maligne avec un tour de magie et qu'elle se retrouva avec une omelette sur la tête.

La soirée avait été sublime et tout le monde partit se coucher en faisant de beaux rêves.

Le lendemain matin, deux petits espions étaient debout aux aurores. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils guettaient par la fenêtre depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que Mac n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Un large sourire illumina leur visage lorsqu'ils virent la voiture de Harm s'arrêter devant la maison. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que la voiture était là, Harm et Mac n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Soudain un immense sourire illumina les visages d'AJ et d'Enya lorsqu'ils virent Mac et Harm s'embrasser tendrement.

Ils avaient réussi, oui eux deux enfants, avaient réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué. C'est le cœur rempli de joie qu'ils retournèrent sagement chacun dans leur lit.

FIN


End file.
